If We Were A Movie
by Shinigami Of Nightmares
Summary: Bella and Edward are HUMAN and they are Best Friends. Bella loves Edward, who is dating Rose, who wants Emmett, who is dating Alice, who wants Jasper, who is dating Jessica, who wants Mike, who wants Bella. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Preface: Keep Running, Running

If We Were A Movie

Preface: Keep Running, Running

(So We Don't Get Separated)

A/N: And so we begin...

* * *

This place was perfect and it was everything dreams were made of. This was the senior prom and it was suppose to be a night worth waiting for. A night that would be worth all the tears, kisses, hook-ups, break-ups, and drama.

There was nothing supernatural about this prom and the small town of Forks hand never looked more fake. You could have picked this entire moment out of a cheesy romance song or a B rated teen movie. This could have been planned by the minute.

The movie had just started and the characters were taking their place waiting for the show to begin. Girls were hanging on to their dates for dear life and screaming as if they one the lottery. Guys were trying to sneak peaks down the girl's dresses while trying to fake excited. The teens were dancing which soon turned into sexual grinding. You could feel the crazy teenage hormones in the air. Nothing but lust and sexual tension.

All of a sudden, the song changed and the doors opened to reveal the 2 most popular people in all of Forks High School. The girl was wearing a dark blue gown that matched the died blood red tips of her brown hair. The boy was dressed in a simple white tuxedo. The clothes were simple but the screamed designer and all eyes were all them. The song Ever Ever After By Carrie Underwood began to play and the other teens faded into the back round while the boy and girl took center stage.

"May I have this dance?, My lovely Bella" ask the boy. The girl cheeks started to turn a like pink that drove the boy's heart into over-drive.

" I would love that Luke. Thank you." said Bella very shyly. The music played as Luke and Bella floated across the hotel floor.

_**Ever, Ever After  
Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secrets heart it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too**_

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

"Bella, there something I want to tell you?" said Luke while his eye where show nothing but love for the person in his arms. She was everything to him and he loved her more them he thought possible. He want her with him always and he was never going to leave her. Not like her mom left her and then her father. He just so glad that she open her heart to him and now he would give her his.

_**Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you**_

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

"Sure, Luke you know you can tell me anything." she said in a sweet voice that could make any boy heart melt with love for her.

"Bella I love you." Luke said

_**To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Ever ever ever after**_

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

* * *

Read and Review

-JJ


	2. Chapter 1: Who do you love?

THIS IS A Fan Fiction Based on the song IF WE WERE A MOVIE BY HANNAH MONTANA DEDICATED TO MY SISTER. Bella and Edward are HUMAN and they are Best Friends. Bella loves Edward, who is dating Rose, who wants Emmett, who is dating Alice, who wants Jasper, who is dating Jessica, who wants Mike, who wants Bella. So on with the story...

* * *

If We Were A Movie

Chapter 1:

Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Swan (Bella) and I am 16 years and slowly dying of a broken heart. This sickness is caused best friend Edward Cullens only he has no clue what he is doing to me. I have known him since we were 6 years old and he sat next to me in first grade since then we have been attached by the hip.

We never spent more then a weekend apart. That is until recently but he started dating Rose Hale. God

Don't get me wrong I love Rose as if she was my own sister and she did ask me if is was ok if she dated Edward but recently I been have

having these feeling for Edward.

I think I love him.

Rose's POV

My name is Rose Hale. I am currently dating Edward Cullen (the most popular boy in school) and I hate it. I love Edward but like a brother and I want to break up with him. Why you may ask: Well here is the thing my best Bella loves him ( and she thinks I know) and they would make they would a great couple. I would give any this to see my best friends happy.

Well there is another reason Emmett Swan.

But, see the is another problem Emmett is dating Alice Cullen my best friend and the SISTER of my current boyfriend. Sadly I don't think Emmet really loves her. Don't get me wrong I want my best friend to have her happy ever after but Jasper is her prince not Emmet.

This all started when we 6 in first grade and its doomed us all to broken hearts...

* * *

Author Note:

Jasper and Rose Hale are siblings

Alice and Edward Cullen are siblings

Bella and Emmet Swan are siblings

All are Best Friends AND SOMETHING MORE !

READ AND REVIEW

-JJ


	3. Chapter 2: The First Step To Heat Break

1THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS

(I AM GOING TO WANT MORE CUZ I AM GREEDY LIKE THAT)

SO DON'T STOP OR THE STORY STOPS ;)

ON WITH THE SHOW...

* * *

If We Were A Movie

Chapter 2:

Yeah you, you're charming  
Got everybody star struck

Rose's POV

This all started when we were 6 in first grade and its doomed us all to broken hearts...

Starting Flashback

_I was saying goodbye to my parents with my brother Jasper at my side (like always) getting ready to walk in to school. __Today was our first day of school and I was so scared. __What is nobody liked me and I was alone._

_Oh I know that Jazz would leave me but I would keep him from the friends he could have. __The classroom was packed and you could feel the vibrations of laughter spilling from the elated kids mouths. __As I walked into the room I felt myself begin to sweat and I wiped my hands on my skirt (Guy no fashion) that I had just bought._

_As I did this I looked over to Jasper __and his eyes were sparkling with excitement on what we were seeing. __He seemed so confident that this day was going to be great yet I was just the opposite, scared and unsure. __When I was out in the back yard playing with my friends __I was so confident cool and collected __but here I was so unsure. __All of a sudden a bubbly little girl came up to me and introduced herself._

" _Hi I'm Alice. What's you name?" The girl Alice exclaimed excitedly_

"_I am Rose" I said shyly_

_..._

_Ending Flashback_

As they say "the rest is history". Alice introduced me to Edward who later introduced me to Bella (figures he find her first the are **so** ment for each other ).

Then Bella introduced me to my (well not mine yet), Emmett. Then of course I had to introduce them to Jasper.

HE could not keep his eyes off Alice. We all became the best of friends.

Then we grew up into teens and that is what doomed us.

_

* * *

_

So for the long wait but my poor heath strikes again.

_Please don't hate me._

_Next chapter will be about the not so loved love connections._

_It will be long I promise cuz it will include 6-8 Pov's in a Three parts _

_-JJ_


	4. Chapter 3: Is He My Prince Charming?

1Finally the doc gave me the ok to go home so here I am.

And here is the long await chapter of If We Were A Movie

also please check out my other story The Sister I Never Knew

it is not getting any reviews and I am getting depressed and I won't be a to write!! This Chapter will not go along with the Chapter 3: Preview. This chapter will be about Bella and an OC.

ON WITH THE SHOW...

Chapter 3- I know you always seem to go for

the obvious instead of me

Bella Pov

Your are probably wondering why a 16 year old girl full of life

is siting on hear couch reading Emma by Jane Austen 

again.

The answer: I am single and alone because all my friend are on dates and are having fun. I can't blame them for it though but I can't seem to

stop my mind from trailing to Edward and Rose.

I am having an internal battle inside my mind.

Part of my mind is say "you should be happy for them, they have found love in each other, after all they are you best friend". Then the other part of my brain is screaming " You have to tell him how you feel before he falls harder for Rose".

But as I thought harder about this I started to disagree with the side of my brain that told me to tell Edward how I feel. I needed to clear my head before I good crazy. So I grabbed my jacket and I about to leave the house when I remember Charlie. I went the kitchen and grabbed a pen and a pad.

I began to write Charlie a note:

Dad-

Went to the park. I had a lot on my mind and need to clear my head.

If I am not back in time there are leftovers in the freezer.

-Bella

It was rushed and sloppy but I didn't have time to worry about neatness because I had to leave before I drove myself crazy. There was not a lot of places in Forks to go but I just could decide where to go.

I finally decided on a place to go and clear my head and probably the only place I truly loved in this small town. This magical place was the Fork's Central Park. I was not magical in the way it looked but it was magical in the way it felt to me. It was the only place that held the memories of my beloved mother: Reene Swan. My mother was ripped from my life when I was five years old.

At the age of 1 years old I was taken away from Forks to live with my mother in New York City since she and my dad got devoiced. This reminds me of the early days of their marriage and that is the only days they had were the early days. I guess there relationship what only lust and not love like they wished. I only live in New York for about 4 yea"rs before I returned home to Forks. I guess the saying it true: "You always return home". But mine was not a happy homecoming.

At the age of 5, my mother was rapped and murdered after coming home for work. I was sent to live with my Dad in Forks, Washington the rainiest place on Earth.

All of a sudden, I was pulled out my flashback by the sound of footsteps walking towards me. I whipped my head around quickly and I was met by lovely icily blue eyes. I stared at the male newcomer for was seemed like hours. He was _tall, _almost 6feet and 4inchs and (AN: THIS PART IS PUT IN BY MY SISTER BECAUSE 1: I AM A GUY 2; I AM NOT GAY LOL) he had dark blond hair that laid messy on his head. His jaw was well defined and he looked to be about 18 years old. You could tell he worked out because you could see the he had a 6 pack under his tight while polo sweater.

Once I stopped staring I was able to find my voice and find out my guess's name. "Oh, um Hi I'm Bella Swan and who are you?" I said in a shy tones keep my eye down. "Hey ah sorry to intruder on you. I'm Luke Jesse Charming (AN: THIS IS ME TYPING NOW AND I NEED THE NAME FOR HUMOR AND IRONIC PURPOSES) but my friends call me Jesse." Jesse said as he reached to shake my hand. His big hand inclosed my small and his touch left me wanting more. I never really felt lust for any guy except for Edward.

"Are you new to our exciting Forks?" I asked because I know I would have remembered him if he wasn't. "Oh yeah I just moved here with my parents and I will have to deal I guess" he said in a deep rich voice. "Well you haven't seen Fork High yet... or do you even have to go to school still?" I asked unsure "No,I am 18 but I have to finish some classes and as for the school I bet it will be better if your there" he said as he laid a kiss on my hand and walk away.

He left me with many question but the main on was: Who was Luke Jesse Charming?

What do you think?

OH AND I NEED A BETA. IF YOU WANT THE JOB PM ME!!

READ AND REVIEW

-JJ


	5. Chapter 4: Who is Luke Jesse Charming?

HEY!! YEAH I KNOW THIS IS A FAST UPDATE FOR ME BUT I PROMISED A SHORT BACKGROUND CHAPTER ON MY NEW CHARACTER Luke Jesse Charming!!

SO ON WITH THE SHOW...

DISCLAIMER: Me: I Don't own Twilight but I do own Luke Jesse Charming

My Sister: No you don't I made his up.

Me: ah sad

* * *

Chapter 4: But Get A Ticket And You Will See If We Were A Movie, You Be The Right Guy

Jesse POV:

I was in my family's limo head to the new mansion in Forks that I was forced to move to. I was a city boy born and bread and there nothing more then I like the a good party. I was raise in the perfect place for that, the East Side of Manhattan, New York.

Do get me wrong I was raise just like a proper rich boy was and around "rich people" I was. I was perfect and upright some people might say the I was cold and distant but that was the way I had to act. My whole world was planned out for me and I could have anything I ever want but I was not happy. I was happy when the sunny went down and I was free to leave the _rich_ world and join the party world.

Don't get me wrong I wasn't a complete wild child. I did drugs but not enough to get me addicted. I never hadsex before but don't get me wrong I am not waiting for marriage I just want to be in love when I have sex. That will probably be the only time I will get to ever _make love_ because one I turn 21 I have to marry a perfect shy polite girl with a good up bringing and I could never love some one like that. That is the reason they took me away for my city to come here. They thought that being away from the city would force me to settle down and pick a dumb small town girl who would obey everything they said unlike me.

As I sat thinking and reading "The Big Book Of How We Do Think- Manhattan Edition". I knew this book by heart, it was the book I was raised by and the book that could always knock me out. (AN: LET ME KNOW IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO WRITE THIS BOOK)

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the voice of my drive telling me that we had arrived at the new house. The mansion was a little small compared to the mansion back in Manhattan. This one was just 4 stories had a large drive-way, had a wrap-around deck, the were several large low walk through windows, and large yard covered with trees front and back. (AN: Picture On Profile)

It would have made a nice small summer home if it wasn't in _this _town. Well I guess my family should be lucky this town I a decent house because there was no way I was going to live in a little doll house like we passed on the way passed on our way here. I don't know how people could stand to live in a house like that. I would die out suffer cation and me and my family would have see and coexist with each other. I would go insane in a matter of day because it is bad enough I have to meet with them once a week at _family _dinner. Notice I use the word family very loosely because I don't even call them mother and father I call them by their _proper _names: William and Jane Charming_. _We were a dysfunctional with a capital D and there is nothing, not even the money, could fix that.

I decided I needed to get out of her so I got on my motorcycle and took of toward the town of Forks because the house was on the outskirts near the forest. I was not really sure where to go since I was so new to this town and I doubt it had a bar and even if it did I people are to goody-goody to sell me drink no matter how I paid. To bad I will have to wait _two _days for the wet-bar to be set up.

I decided on a small park that reminded me of central park in New York where my nanny would take me when I was a kid. The sign in front of the parks gate said Forks Central Park. I was nothing more then a big park with look of very green grass and trees and a dog track with benches running around it with a small lake in the center of it all. It was quite charming and perfect for a small town such as this one.

At first glance in appear that no one was there but as I walked further I spot someone. I was a girl and she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She was short about barely 5ft 4in. and she had a heart shaped face. I was hard not to at the curves she had but it was her deep brown doe like eyes that attracted me the most. I felt an instant attraction to her that excited and scared me as the same time in away that I have never in my life felt before. As strange as in sound I love this feeling and I never wanted it to go away. I had to know this girl and just be near her.

I slowly walked toward her and I soon noticed that she was laying on the grass on her back with her eyes closed. She own her eyes when she heard me coming. Once she stopped staring she was able to find her voice and I found out my guess's name. "Oh, um Hi I'm Bella Swan and who are you?" she asked in a shy tone that I liked and kept her eye down. "Hey ah sorry to intruder on you. I'm Luke Jesse Charming but my friends call me Jesse." I said as I reached to shake her hand. My big hand inclosed her small hand and her touch left me wanting more. I never really felt lust for any girl before they were just there if I want one.

"Are you new to our exciting Forks?"she asked and I was glad I was here for once. "Oh yeah I just moved here with my parents and I will have to deal I guess" I said in a deep rich voice with a sight hint of fear wonder if she would like me. "Well you haven't seen Fork High yet... or do you even have to go to school still?" she asked unsure. She must have guessed I was older she looked about 16 years old herself. "No, I am 18 but I have to finish some classes and as for the school I bet it will be better if your there" I said as I laid a kiss on her hand and walked away back home. I only new to thing for sure: 1: I was starting to like Forks and 2: I wanted to know more about Bella. I walked home with her face in my mind.

* * *

Well in isn't really that short right? 1249 WORDS!!

Read and Review

AN: I STILL NEED A BETA

-JJ


	6. Chapter 5: Breaking Up Is Ok Love Is Not

1Ok so small AN: Well just to warn you I can only do weekend updates for stories (now and the future). I promise once June hits and I don't have class there will be a lot more updates.

ON WITH THE SHOW...

Disclaim: Twilight (plus) Me (equals) NOT MINE

* * *

Chapter 5- And In The End I Be The Best Friend You Fall In Love With (Not)

Edward POV (FINALLY)

I had come home from my date with Rose about 30min ago and I was still stressed out just like when I was taking to Rose. I don't know why but I had the feeling that I needed to log onto the computer. So I logged onto MSN because I like it the best. I don't know why people like Myspace so much I mean it gets boring after a while and it is very dangerous. I can't even count how many times I had been hit-on while I was on Myspace and it was by guys just as much as it was by girls which was very disturbing. (AN: That really happened to me, and I had a picture of me and my girlfriend as my face picture and guys hit on me anyway.) 

So I singed into my MSN Instant Messager and looked for any of my friend to chat with. (AN: ANYTHING IN ITALIC IS PART OF THE CONVERSATION.)

_Debussy-Rocks has signed on_

After I signed on, I checked my e-mail then waited for one of my friends to sign on. Finally, someone signed on and it turned out it was Bella, the one person I really wanted to talk to. Bella and I had always had a connection and that is why she is my best friend but lately I have been having different feeling toward her and I don't know what they are. They scare the hell out of me and excite me at the same time. I really must me going crazy because I do not sound sane, not by my ears.

_Blushing-Beauty has signed on _

_Blushing-Beauty: __Hey, how are you Edward?_

_Debussy-Rocks:__ I am ok... I guess. I just came back from a date with Rose._

I really wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Bella about by date. I was not that I could talk to her or that I didn't trust her. It is just I didn't want to relive the date I just had but I guess if Bella asked I would tell her but only her. I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't her that sound that was supposed to alert me to messages.

_Blushing-Beauty: _Why what happened? :( concerned

_Debussy-Rocks:_ Well... I broke up with Rose today.

Here it goes I was going to tell her everything and one thing could rock our friend's friendships forever if it didn't go over well. I didn't realize that I was sweating over my keyboard. I decided at that moment I need to out as much of my thoughts as possible and just write to Bella, so that ment that I needed a distraction. So I picked a song from my itunes library. I hit play and Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence began to play through by earphones. (AN: THE SONG WILL BE CENTERED AND BOLDED, AND I LOVE THIS SONG.)

**CALL ME WHEN YOU SOBER **

**BY EVANESCENCE**

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

_Blushing-Beauty:__ Why would you do that?!_

_Debussy-Rocks:__ It is just something that I needed to do. I love Rose but more like a sister. Do you want the whole story?_

_Blushing-Beauty:__ Yes!!_

**Should I let you fall,  
Lose it all,  
So, maybe you can remember yourself,  
Can't be believing,  
We're only deceiving,  
Ourselves and I'm sick of the lies,  
And you're too late!**

So don't cry to me,  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me,  
You want me,  
Come find me,  
Make up your mind.

_Debussy-Rocks:__ Well here it goes. I had a lunch date with Rose and me new it was it was going to be our last date. I had already planned on breaking up with her but I didn't want to hurt her. So we just sat there talking about nothing really importantly and at that moment I realized that I and Rose had nothing in common that we could build a relationship on. So I talked to—_

_Blushing-Beauty:__ Wait! How did you even hook up with Rose in the first place?_

**Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.**

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

_Debussy-Rocks:__ Well I remember that is was __**July 11**__**th **__because Alice always has her First Summer Party on the same day every year. Alice was hosting the party with Emmett and Jasper was trying to keep Jessica from going big on the PDA (Public Display of Affection) because you know how conservative Jasper is at times. Since you weren't there to keep Rose and I company because you were visiting Jacob, so I and Rose were stuck together. _

_Blushing-Beauty:__ Ok I get it now go on._

_Debussy-Rocks:__ Well, long story short it turns out that Rose was there to break up with me too. We really care about each other but just not that way! I don't even think we have ever had that heart-stopping-first-kiss. Do you know what I mean?_

_Blushing-Beauty:__ Yes, that kiss that makes you feels helpless and safe at the same time._

_Debussy-Rocks:__ :D_

**You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.**

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

After that me and Bella talked about normal topics until it was to late and our parent got mad at us. I really something very big at that moment and it would change my life for better or worst. Something that could make life crazy and wonderful beyond belief.

I AM IN LOVE WITH BELLA SWAN

* * *

AN: OK SO NEW POLL- Should I do may Point of Views per chapter from now on in this story?

If you pick YES than the chapters will be shorter because writing different Point of Views on the spot and keep a good plot line is hard.

If you pick NO than the chapters will be longer because I will mainly stick with Bella's Point of View and maybe put in a random Point of View once in a while.

Read, Review, and Vote. So I will update

-JJ


End file.
